Conventional transmission fluid supply systems in motor vehicle transmission may include one or more fluid pumps that supply the transmission fluid to various components and sub-systems of the transmission. In transmissions which include two or more such fluid pumps, it is desirable to control the pressure and/or flow of fluids supplied by such pumps to satisfy fluid flow demands during various fluid pressure, temperature and/or flow conditions.